


Cadia's Revenge

by The_LupercalXVI



Category: Warhammer 40.000, Warhammer 40k (Novels) - Various Authors
Genre: Assassin - Freeform, Black Legion, Blackmail, Cadia, Emperor - Freeform, F/M, Femdom, Floor Sex, Forbidden Love, Handcuffs, Heresy, Inquisition, Light BDSM, Murder, Orgasm, Porn, Romance, Slaanesh, Smut, bolter, emperor of mankind - Freeform, inquisitor - Freeform, rope, spaceship, straight - Freeform, trickery, voidship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-17
Updated: 2020-05-17
Packaged: 2021-03-03 00:22:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,302
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24225784
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_LupercalXVI/pseuds/The_LupercalXVI
Relationships: Ezekyle Abaddon/Original Female Character(s)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 17





	Cadia's Revenge

_I recognize that ship,_ Abaddon thought as reports came in that an unidentified, non-responsive voidcraft was approaching the _Vengeful Spirit._

_But why isn't she responding?_

"Lord Abaddon, should we fire?" a mechanical, all-too-pleased voice asked, followed by near-silent murmurs of "yes, yes, yes, fire, fire, fire…"

"No. Inform the Teleportarium I am on the way and will be boarding the vessel alone. Ultio, move yourself out of impact range," he commanded.

Abaddon ignored the displeased aura leaking from the helm of his current mortal Captain. Paying attention would mean finding another replacement, and he'd vowed to have one survive at least a month. This one, L3CT04, had almost made it a day.

Once Ultio confirmed that she could take care of herself, Abaddon started the walk from the bridge to the Teleportarium.

Seven minutes - at least according to realspace, solar time - passed before his feet went from rusted, ancient metal to runed, humming, crystal-infused metal. A million shades of blue flickered around him, the blessing of Tzeentch pulsing as he entered. Twice as many whispers echoed, uncountable promises, threats, truths and lies. It would take a smarter man to discern which was which, and a wiser man to care. Abaddon had neither time nor wisdom to waste on whatever fates they alluded to. He had a ship to board.

But the teleportarium guard was looking at him warily. Perhaps too much time around Tzeentch’s blessings, perhaps just uneasy around the Warmaster of Chaos. It didn’t matter to Abaddon so long as his brother didn’t interfere.

“I would teleport to that ship,” Abaddon stated. It wasn’t a direct order, but he had no issue making it one. Or shooting the brother and typing in a delayed code. Life had a way of easing the pull of a trigger.

“Yes sir,” the brother replied. Abaddon silently chastised himself. He’d not meant to be a force of intimidation as much as an authority. He knew his hypocrisy, too. Just a few seconds ago he’d thought about how little he cared. But now, as his fellow Legion member worked to get the right coordinates, he realized how much he did. He chalked it up to mood swings as he stepped onto the platform and took in a deep breath. An old habit. He knew he wouldn’t need to keep his breath steady to avoid awful sensations from teleporting. It wasn’t wise to actively move, no, but nothing made those sensations any less awful. Not even time, practice, or believing it wasn’t really that bad.

“Ready, Warmaster?” his brother asked.

“Yes,” Abaddon responded. And then it felt like he had been flayed alive by something less merciful than a Night Lord. He gagged a little on the bile that didn’t really approve being dissimilated and reformed in another place. He didn’t move for several moments, letting his senses collect themselves. Then he silently looked around. It didn’t _smell_ like death. Or rot, or anything else that would symbolize his Inquisitor was dead. But there was an odd, dangerous silence. Then small, delicate clinks above. In the vents. Something was hunting his prey, and Abaddon was not in the mood to share.

“Of all people to show up,” Liese hissed as she walked towards him. She was firmer than he remembered, purple eyes almost burning through him. Mortals were always so fascinating, despite his general distaste for them.

“Nice to see you too, Inquisitor,” Abaddon answered, crossing his arms. Emotions he had towards his brothers were prone to moodiness. His emotions towards this woman, however, confused him. She seemed to be unbreakable. Part of him wanted to break her. Instinct, perhaps. But most of him wanted to see how far she’d go in the 42nd millennium. Then there was the part between his legs that just wanted to be inside her again. To taste her lips and moans, feel her hips bucking against his as her arms grabbed onto his shoulders desperately.

 _No. No, that wasn’t a good start,_ he reminded himself. Three hours of listening to lectures about consent, mortal physiology, and just being a general asshole from the sociopath apothecary, Zycius, had in fact taught him a little more respect. After all, if a sociopath could be good to people, so could Abaddon.

“You should -”

He spun before she could finish, catching the blade of an assassin with his gauntlet and ripping it from the assailant’s hands. He fired twice, just missing the attacker as they dodged into a hallway. There was a moment of defending - less than five seconds - before Abaddon gave chase. Mortal ships weren’t always designed to host Astartes, and Abaddon mentally noted that as he ducked through the doorway. He could smell the blood, meaning that he hadn’t missed entirely with his shots. Then came the dead end.

The assassin stared at him, a mix of hatred and suppressed terror across the mortal man’s painted face. “Emperor damned heretics,” the assassin mumbled, clutching the wound on his shoulder.

“Don’t hurt him, Abaddon!” Liese shouted as she tried to move past the Despoiler to tend the invader’s wound. Abaddon pinned her with one arm, noting how she squirmed under his grip. How easy it would be to kill them both with such little effort.

“You would defend a man who is trying to kill you, Inquisitor?” Abaddon stated, looking at Liese with a slightly raised eyebrow. Honor was important, regardless of whether someone was mortal, astartes, or god.

“I...I would,” Liese said, looking back at Abaddon with a frown.

“Why?”

It was a simple question, one that the Warmaster of Chaos didn’t expect the girl to answer. Then his gauntlet detached and fell to the ground, giving Liese just enough time to break free and stand between him and her attacker.

 _Dammit, you’ve been training a lot,_ Abaddon thought as he stared her down.

“Because everyone has the right to be heard. Even monstrous murderers that destroy planets just because they are inconvenient. Even those who take orders blindly and follow them because duty calls. Everyone deserves to be heard,” Liese spat, her newfound resolve stunning Abaddon into blinking several times.

The assassin laughed coldly, a bit of blood dripping down his chin. “You care too much, Inquisitor.”

“If that’s my biggest flaw, I’ve done well serving the Emperor,” Liese replied. 

Abaddon stepped forward, pushing her aside and looking down at the wounded mortal. The bolter shell had clipped the man’s heart. Pain stimms and bionic healing were the only reason he wasn’t already dead, and their use was spent. He would die within an hour, with expert treatment from the medicae.

“Tell your story quickly,” Abaddon stated. “You’re almost out of time and I’d like to know who sent you to kill an Inquisitor of the Holy Ordos.”

His voice was calm, though deep and husky from the years of living through countless battles. Abaddon’s home world was one that favored smog and the dust of a dying planet. He was a dirty man simply because of where he was born. But he was stubborn and spiteful when necessary. If cooperating with a loyalist would cause more unrest among the Imperium, Abaddon would do it.

“I owe you nothing,” the assassin spit. “And I owe her nothing.”

Liese sighed heavily before removing her bolter from her holster and holding up her rosette. “Under the authority of the Holy Ordos of the Inquisition, I hereby grant you the Emperor’s Mercy,” she stated calmly before pressing the barrel against the assassin’s head. “May He take you to His side and may you forever walk in the glory of His Will.”

She fired.

Abaddon looked at her, amazed. She was so firm and strong. He realized after the fact that his hand was cupping her chin and pulling her away from the corpse. Death was nothing new to him. Raw, pure beauty, however. That was still so rare.

His lips pressed against hers and he forced his tongue into her mouth, tasting every crevice and corner he could find before she pulled away.

“You have no tact at all,” Liese growled and walked away.

“It’s not a requirement for my job, no,” he answered, following her.

“I’ll be sure to note to my superiors that heretics enjoy bolter porn in multiple ways.”

“I’ve seen a Slaaneshi heretic put a bolter barrel in their ass and fire. They came, too. Obviously, they died, but, it’s worth noting that bolter porn isn’t just fanaticism over good weapons,” Abaddon stated. He stiffened when Liese stopped in the hall and leaned against the wall. She was hurt. Quickly his arms were around her and looking for the wounds.

“If you give it an hour it will heal by itself, Abaddon,” she mumbled as he found the cut across her back. He used his knees to prop her on the wall while he removed his other gauntlet and tossed it aside. Then he turned her around and dropped to his knees to best look at the cut. His fingers gently traced the wound, her body trembling beneath his touch. It wasn’t deadly deep, but it was healing far too slow to be responding right to bionic treatment.

“Who did your enhancements?” he asked, hands moving to the sides of her waist.

“No one. I don’t have enhancements,” she answered. Her voice was shaky and her breath faster.

“You might need stitches, then,” he said, gripping her a little more firmly.

“It will heal, Abaddon. I’ve never had a wound not -”

Abaddon licked the cut, from left to right, his hands pulling her body close to him as his tongue traced the torn flesh. Liese gasped, bracing herself on the wall as his hands drifted lower and towards the gap between her legs. He could feel every shuddering breath and he could taste her trembling ecstasy as he began to rub her through her light leather armor. She was getting hotter and fast, and his groin was responding as well. The arousal, however, would be pointless if he didn’t remove his armor, as the systems would relieve the erection with very little satisfaction.

He released her as he kissed the exposed skin around the wound, stepping back to remove his belt and codpiece. 

“No,” she stated firmly. Abaddon responded with an irritated grunt as she turned back around and crossed her arms over her large, perked breasts.

“Fine, but why not?” he asked, more annoyed than offended. 

“Because I have a better offer,” she said with a small smile. Before he could respond, his arms were cuffed - with machines designed to hold astartes - behind his back. His belt fell to the ground with a loud clank, leaving his member slightly exposed, but not free of his armor’s systems.

“That...hurts?” Abaddon whined, trying to wiggle so the attachments to his penis would release. Liese had him moving backwards, though, and he cursed when his cuffed arms hit the wall and maglocked to them.

“Gods damn you, girl,” he growled as he thought of a way to escape the predicament. He could break free forcibly, but that would likely wind up with him hurting her. She had irritated him, certainly, but he wasn’t angry. And much as he would deny it, her actions were making him harder. Abaddon wanted to know what she planned. And he knew her ship was floating dead, else communications would be working.

“Don’t spout your heresy at me,” Liese teased, knowing that while he was compromised and vulnerable, he could find a way out of her trap if she lost his cooperation. “Instead, ask me nicely for what you want.”

“If you think to teach me manners, might I remind you I’m well over ten thousand years old and still don’t say “please” or “thank you” consistently?” Abaddon grumbled, noticing she had closed the gap between them and was tracing the Eye on his breastplate. She came up just past his waist, but looking down at her now only made him feel more vulnerable. He felt the next clang as the codpiece dropped to the floor and freed his shaft from the systems that kept him focused on combat.

“Manners would be great, but respect would be greater,” Liese said, her other hand brushing against his hard as she pushed him down to a sit. The screeching of magnetic metal made him tremble, but his eyes now could only see her breasts.

“...can I taste them?” he blurted. He wasn’t sure if he was capable of being anything but horny male at this point, giving her control if it meant he could plunge her depths.

“Ask nicely,” she whispered as she peeled off her upper armor. Her breasts were held now only by a strap over the nipples and minor supports, tan skin exposed and thick, toned cleavage bounced just out of reach of Abaddon’s mouth.

“Can I please taste them?” he almost whimpered. His face flushed slightly as she pressed her curves onto his chin, forcing him to look up at her. He wasn’t in charge. Liese was in charge. Abaddon was her toy, for now.

 _That’s poetic,_ he thought as her hands gently clutched his ears. He used his mouth to bite through the strap, blinking when he realized her nipples were both pierced.

“Go on,” she said, nudging her right breast towards his lips. Abaddon did not argue, suckling the bud as though it was his only chance at staving off dehydration. His tongue ran over it, swallowing as much of her skin as possible as he traced the indentions and flicked the piercings. He kept licking, up and down, sideways, then would suck a moment before detaching from her precious nipple. He repeated this on the left side, tongue pressing against her feminine flesh as he desired more and more of her taste. She was panting over him, and he felt something sticky drop onto his exposed member. Liese was soaking wet from him licking her perfect breasts, and close to orgasm. He purred and buried his face in her cleavage, wishing desperately he could squeeze her fruits around him and die while inhaling her scents. 

Liese obliged him though, pushing herself closer to him and squeezing her tits around his cheeks. Abaddon grunted as his cock reached full erection, licking up her chest as she went silent.

“Emperor forgive me,” she finally muttered. Her juices were dripping down her thighs, soaking through the pink panties she was wearing. Abaddon told himself to steal them once this was over. 

“Keep going...please,” Abaddon whispered as Liese steadied herself, using his shoulders to hold herself up. He playfully nipped her right nipple and heard fluids dripping onto his legplates.

“Bastard, I’m in control right now!” she growled, slapping him lightly. She then grabbed his face and kissed him roughly, her legs spread and straddling his chest. He moaned in her mouth and kissed back, desperate to be able to pull her closer still but unable from the cuffs. He felt her hands going down his armor, hitting each latch and button to remove it. It fell off in pieces, first his shoulder plates, then the upper arm pieces, then the front half of the breastplate. He helped her shove it to the side with his legs so they didn’t have to break the kiss. Liese pressed against him, her bare skin against his save for the tiny strip of cloth between her legs. After a long moment of making out, she gently pulled away and placed her forehead on his.

“If you will allow me to stay in control, and take this at my pace, I will undo the bindings after I suck you off,” she whispered, one hand wrapped in his hair, the other pressed against his chest.

“Oh, absolutely, _Mistress Inquisitor,_ ” Abaddon said teasingly, his hearts pounding.

He gasped when she slapped him again, her face in a smirk as she started kissing down his muscles. Her tongue teased every port he had for his armor on the way down, and he groaned when she ran her fingernails over his lower back. She dug them into the skin around his crack, and his vision blurred as he began to push his hips towards her. Then the pain stopped and he let out a gasping whine.

“Do you even remember my name?” she said, standing up and walking over to a nearby storage bin. There she pulled out three lengths of rope and walked back to him, her moist pussy just hidden from his view. 

“Your name is...Liese,” he said, slightly embarrassed that he’d forgotten.

“Forget again, and I’ll whip your sensitive little ass, video it, and send it to your entire Legion, being sure to get your masochistic cumshot on video as you beg me to hit you harder,” she said, her voice dangerously sultry.

Abaddon felt his prick leak a little from the threat and looked up at her with bright red cheeks, ready to do whatever she said. He did care about his reputation, but right now what mattered was getting his cock inside her and making her forgive him. She knelt between his legs and tied a tight knot around his shaft, just tight enough that he felt further aroused and slightly uncomfortable at the same time. She then tied a rope around his neck, not quite as tight, but he could feel every fiber pricking his skin. Then she used the third to make a leash, which she held down under her knee.

“Now, you know the rules, Abaddon. Ask me nicely for what you want,” she stated, voice commanding.

“Will you please suck my cock and make me cum like the pathetic bastard I am?” he whined, again pushing his hips towards her. She laughed a little as she began removing the legplates, taking care to “accidentally” bump his shaft with her breasts as she did. To remove the boots she had to turn around, exposing her moist womanhood to his face and he felt drool slide down his chin. Again, she “accidentally” manipulated him by tugging the rope so his lips bumped into her opening, but pulled away before he could indulge.

“Be patient, you heretic,” she called as she struggled to tug the boot off. He bent his knee to help her, mumbling a few things in Cthonic before giving her advice.

“The latch is on the back, between the joints,” he said. She straddled his thigh to reach it, finding it and letting out a small cheer as the metal released. Liese struggled again to shove it away, her glutes flexing in his face. 

“Slaanesh’d be jealous of the excessive lust in my dick right now,” he said, licking his lips. As his other boot was removed, Liese turned back to him.

“Any and all sexual content made on board this ship is done strictly in honor of the Emperor, thank you,” she quipped.

“Fine, fine, I’ll bone you for the bone god,” Abaddon growled. Liese was torn between being offended and trying not to laugh. She imagined the Emperor would’ve found that statement amusing, even if he was, in fact, a skeleton.

“So do you want me to suck you or ride you?” Liese asked, running a finger over Abaddon’s tip as she sat across his thighs.

“Why’ve I gotta choose?”

“Because _Mistress Inquisitor_ said so, that’s why,” Liese replied, pinching his retracted foreskin. She twisted it slightly, and Abaddon moaned in embarrassed pleasure. 

“Ri-ri-ride me, please?” he stuttered, trying to deny the pain was just as arousing as the fact that her tongue slid over his tiny opening.

“Good heretic,” she said, getting to her knees and pushing him onto his back. Her hand clutched his member firmly as she got in position over it, the confident resolve fading a bit. Abaddon could see the fear from their first encounter flash behind her beautiful eyes and he smiled at her, despite his desperation to penetrate.

“You are in control, your pace, Liese,” he whispered gently. He wasn’t sure he’d be able to handle her deciding not to take him inside, but he tried to steel himself for the possibility. When her cheeks flushed as though she’d imbibed a bottle of wine, his hearts began to pound.

“I should hate you and shoot you and regret you even existing,” she mumbled, lowering herself a little more. His shaft pressed against her panties firmly and they both trembled together.

“Have you...had anything inside since uh,” he started, not wanting to trigger the trauma he had admittedly caused.

“No, I…”

“Can you uncuff my arms? As much as I am dying to be inside you right now, I...don’t want to hurt you again. Not like this, at least,” he mumbled. To his surprise, she shook her head and pushed her panties to the side.

“I want to feel it like I did then, but by choice. And...I want to prove to you I’m not afraid,” she whispered as she pushed herself down. Her opening spasmed several times as she sank, her eyes watering slightly as she continued. Abaddon looked up at her, feeling a pang of guilt as his length pressed on her internal walls. She was tight. Very, very tight, Warm, soft, and _tight_. As she started to pull back up, he shook his head.

“Have to take it deeper first, I...imagine it hurts. But you need to let it stretch all of you before starting to thrust.”

She looked down at him, then nodded. She placed her hands on his chest, digging her fingernails in as her body warned her to stop. Abaddon could feel her every breath, and knew she could feel his hearts beating inside her. Then she dropped herself down on his shaft, gasping as his tip threatened to burst through her cervix. He was grateful not to be as endowed as other astartes for the first time in his life as his cock twitched inside her.

“Mmph that...hurts weirdly good,” she mumbled as she pushed herself up a little and began moving her lower body up and down on his length. Abaddon closed his eyes, reminding himself that it was her pace. Her control. Her tight, wet pussy was the boss right now and he just needed to be grateful she was letting him inside. She began to speed up, her walls grinding on him and squeezing to pull him deeper as she moved. His resolve to not thrust was failing fast when she leaned down and kissed him, muttering onto his tongue “be gentle, but help.”

Abaddon pushed against her once she was low enough, their grinding quickly syncing up as the pace sped. She kept kissing him, pausing to gasp or groan as he worked on finding her spot. He smirked when he found it, licking her chin and focusing on hitting that one area with every thrust. She let out a small yelp the first few times then started working to make sure he didn’t miss it going in or coming out. Her hands clenched his chest tightly as her walls began to close around him. 

“Fu-fuck,” she stammered as he sped up again, knowing exactly what she needed. He was close to orgasm himself, and his swollen, throbbing cock wanted them to cum together. He pushed, in and out, harder, deeper, then groaned as she clenched him. 

“A-Abaddon, damn you, what is this!” she cried out as he shoved his member into her spot. She lost her balance and collapsed against his chest, her thighs tight around him as he kept thrusting. He was close and her squeezing only made it easier. As Liese panted against his chest he pushed against her one final time. He hoped it was enough, his liquids filling her stomach. He kept grinding as much as he could among the bliss and realized she was reciprocating. Her juices spilled onto his cock, their mixed fluids dripping down his groin as she desperately tried to catch her breath.

They laid there for what felt like hours before she squeezed him gently.

“Oh, fuck,” he mumbled as she looked towards his face. Her cheeks were glossy from tears, but she was smiling.

“Under the authority of the Holy Ordos of the Inquisition, I find you guilty of heresy,” she said, licking the port on his chest. “And your punishment...is me telling you that your vox was on the entire time.”

Abaddon looked at her, his face contorting into various shades of red as she removed herself from his shaft, which laid limply against his stomach. “Liese if you are serious -”

“You can keep the cuffs, don’t worry. I’m sure your men will let you know how serious I am,” she said with a smile as she started putting her leathers back on. “Caddy, send him back, along with his armor. I’ve got a job to do.”

Before he could yell, Abaddon was teleported back to the Vengeful Spirit and dropped in the middle of the room with his arms still cuffed behind his back. He cursed as he got to his feet, his glare daring any of the Legionnaires standing around to comment. One was brave enough to step forward and salute.

“Enjoy your trip with _Mistress Inquisitor?_ ” he asked, smirk bleeding through his helm.

“I fucking hate everything that came from Cadia.”

Through a muted speaker on the wall, a simple statement emanated. “Cadia stands, and I love you too, asshole.”

The Black Legion burst into laughter, and Abaddon rolled his eyes. A younger recruit undid the cuffs out of respect, glad to be wearing a helm. He walked away, as dignified as possible, when a thought occurred to him that he wasn’t sure he’d ever say aloud.

_I love you too...Liese._


End file.
